


Hell Hath no Fury

by RachaelBmine



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Erinyes, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental possession, Murder, Rage, Revenge, The Furies of Greek Mythology, Unrequited Love, crimes of passion, lots of death, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: Six best friends with so many secrets. It's the perfect playground for ancient beings known as Erinyes, or The Furies.  Jealousy, Rage, and Revenge. It's just human nature... right?(No beta, errors mine)





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The Erinyes, also known as Furies, were cruel earth goddesses who symbolized the divine vengeance. The Erinyes were three sisters in Greek mythology: Alecto "the angry", Megaera "the jealous" and Tisiphone "the avenger".

“Then Cronos brought down his blade and hack! Hack! HACK!!” he paused for effect, gazing into the wide fearful eyes that stared back at him. “The ginormous, titan-sized cock, was cut clean off.” He held his hand above his head as if gripping the severed phallus of the slain Uranus. His friends all groaned at the finale of the story. Hakyeon, while clinging to Taekwoon, his boyfriend, whined at him loudly. 

 

“Yah, Jaehwannie’s stories always end with cock,” he said, the pout on his lips would rival that of a toddler's.

 

Jaehwan feigned indignation and clutched his proverbial pearls. “Excuse me, Elsa, I’ll have you know cock is the most important thing in life. Not that you would understand.”

 

“Hey!” Hakyeon cried in defense. “I get… it, regularly. Thank. You.”

 

They all burst into laughter at Hakyeon’s embarrassment and Taekwoon dodged his boyfriend’s fists as he laughed. The fire they had built was strong and bright. They sat in chairs encircling it with their glasses full of wine and blankets over their laps. It was summer in Greece but the breeze coming off the gulf cooled the night significantly. 

 

The six men around the fire had been together for years, some longer than others, but they considered each other as their closest companions in life. Hakyeon and Hongbin had known each other longer than the others, having attended the same private boy's high school in Seoul. All six had graduated university together and after four years of studying, playing sports, arguing, and living together they were inseparable. Hyuk, the youngest of the group, had moved on from the scary stories and was doing what he did best: telling elaborate (and possibly exaggerated) stories of their times as college students. 

 

“Cha-hyung stepped in the way of the noodles and screamed when it got in his hair,” Hyuk snorted shamelessly at the finale of a long forgotten memory. 

 

“I seriously thought he was going to kill you that day Hyukie,” Hongbin deadpanned. “You guys had never seen Hakkie truly angry before.” 

 

“I’m sure Taekwoon-hyung has!”

 

“Yah, you guys have been together since the day you met! Tell us again how it happened!” Jaehwan said as he leaned forward with his chin in his palms. 

 

“Oh gosh, Jae babe, no-one wants to hear that story,” Wonshik moaned, earning a hurt look from his boyfriend. 

 

“Uh, I do hyung,” Hyuk said, always the supportive (instigating) one.

 

“See honey, Hyukie does and so do I. We can’t help that you were there when it happened.”

 

“I love telling that story,” Hakyeon interrupted before Wonshik could protest again. “Then you can tell yours, right, Jae?” The latter nodded excitedly.

 

“We have heard that one quite a bit, hun,” Taekwoon spoke up. “I’ve got something new.”

 

He cleared his throat and the chatter died immediately. It wasn’t often that their shy and quiet friend wanted the floor so when he stood everyone eyed him in astonishment. He fidgeted a bit and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, his face, however, showed nothing less than determination.

 

“Um, hey,” he murmured before clearing his throat again and squaring his shoulders. “I just want to let you guys know that… there isn’t any other place, time… or any other people I would rather be with than you guys, right here, and right now.”

 

Jaehwan gasped as the sentiment that was coming from his normally stoic friend as Hongbin and Hyuk giggled under their breath. Hakyeon gazed up at his boyfriend with glassy eyes, full of the lovey-dovieness that usually made Taekwoon squirm to get away. This time, however, he looked down at him and held his gaze. 

 

“I know I’m not one for showing affection but I think I should tell you all, at least once, how much I appreciate your friendship. I love you,” he covered his face as Jaehwan whooped and clapped pulling the rest of them into the celebration as well. His friends were such dorks but he loved them for it. He held up a hand and was granted silence once again. 

 

“Which is why I wouldn’t want anyone else's presence or support, as I take this plunge,” he shoved his hands in his pockets again and turned to face his boyfriend of nearly ten years, smiling down at him. Taekwoon watched the emotions in Hakyeon’s eyes as realization melted over him. Hakyeon slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry when Taekwoon knelt down before him, a soft hand on his thigh with the other still hidden inside his pocket. 

 

“Cha Hakyeon, it's been nearly a decade that you been by my side… right by my side,” Hakyeon huffed out a laugh through his tears and Taekwoon rubbed his fingertips over his golden brown cheek. “You make me a better man so, Hakie, starting today, please don't ever leave my side.”

 

He pulled his hand from his pocket, slender fingers fumbling with a sapphire blue velvet bag that was tied with a silk ribbon. Hakyeon choked out a sob and shifted to the end of his chair. His ever needy hands were already searching for affection, rubbing up Taekwoon’s arms and through his wavy black hair. Taekwoon sighed at his lover’s rough gestures of love that made him nearly drop the delicate bag. Leaning forward he shushed Hakyeon and kissed beneath his eyes, wanting desperately for the tears to disappear. This was, unfortunately, just how Hakyeon was; his heart was steadfastly on his sleeve and he never shied away from public displays of affection.

 

Taekwoon pulled the silk ribbon and the bag opened. Inside there was an expensive leather braided necklace with a vial style locket made of platinum dangling from it. The glow of the fire dances over the ornate design of the locket when Taekwoon held it up before Hakyeon’s eyes. Everyone around the fire murmured at its beauty.

 

Hakyeon, unable to speak through his sobs so he nodded his head aggressively to get his affirmation across. Taekwoon smiled and clasped the necklace around Hakyeon’s slender neck. A teary-eyed Jaehwan began clapping furiously, followed by Hongbin’s cheerful whistles. Hyuk lept from his seat and grabbed Taekwoon around the waist with his strong arms and hoisting him off the ground. 

 

“Woohoo, it’s about time Taekwoon-hyung!” he shouted, completely ignoring his elder's demands for him to put him down. Hakyeon, wiping tears from his damp cheeks, laughed heartily as the youngest continued to manhandle his, now, fiance. Everyone was caught in the wave of excitement and there was a burst of chatter. Everyone except Kim Wonshik who smiled quietly, tension rippling the muscles of his jaw. 

 

Everyone fell silent when he stood abruptly. “I’m going to take a walk… just to stretch my legs,” he offered, suddenly embarrassed to have his friend’s eyes on him. He turned stiffly and headed towards the darkened shoreline.

 

“Wonnie, I’ll walk with you,” Jaehwan called as he released Hakyeon’s hands and scrambled up to follow his boyfriend. 

 

“No, dammit, Jae!” The shout startled everyone. Jaehwan’s face relaxed into an emotionless mask with the ease of someone well practiced in burying their thoughts. Hakyeon stood and placed a hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder only to have it shrugged away. 

 

“S- sorry…” Wonshik stuttered but Jaehwan was already headed back towards their villa. He looked at his friends, their stunned faces making guilt twist inside of him. “Congrats, Taekwoonie, Hakyeon-hyung. Really, I’m happy for you guys.”

 

He turned and headed down the beach and into the darkness. Hyuk released Taekwoon and blinked in confusion. Hongbin placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head when the young man opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“I’ll go check on Jae,” Hakyeon spoke up after a moment. He turned and headed towards the villa to find his friend. Taekwoon didn’t respond, he just stared at the sand beneath his feet. 

 

“Hyukie, why don’t you go back inside and pick a movie to watch? It’s starting to get a bit cold out here anyway.” Hongbin smiled at his friend who nodded, finally understanding that whatever was wrong would not be spoken about anytime soon. Hongbin turned and gazed out at the moon's reflection shimmering against the sea. It seemed to be an eternity before he hears Taekwoon clear his throat, obviously waiting for the reprimand that he thought would come. 

 

“I know what you’re going to say, Bean,” the man's voice was low, nearly drowned out by the sound of lapping water. 

 

“No, you don’t, Taek,” his voice held no anger as he spoke, only weariness. “Things have changed… this is no longer a game that you can play.”

 

“I don’t intend to,” Taekwoon spoke louder than before, “I made this decision because it’s what I want- Hakyeon is what I want.” He faced Hongbin to make sure he saw exactly how serious he actually was. Hongbin stared at him for a moment, searching his friends face for something that could make him believe this time. 

 

“Then you need to fix this, Taek. Fix it before Hakyeon gets wind of it,” he stepped into Taekwoon’s space. “I kept quiet because I love you and Wonshik… and Hakyeon most of all, but I refuse to watch you drag him into a marriage that is built on a lie.” 

 

The sudden pop of the burning driftwood didn’t break the tension between the two. Hongbin was unmoving, with a look in his eye that told Taekwoon that he was not fucking around about this situation. Taekwoon’s brow creased and he took a step back, effectively losing their standoff. 

 

“How-”

 

“Go after him. End it. Amicably.” The finality in his voice rang clear in Taekwoon’s ears and he turned to walk in the direction in which Wonshik had disappeared.


	2. Wonshik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WonTaek's overdue conversation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It was mostly finished but I had some other fics and other shit going on in my life so I procrastinated. All the shit is still going down but... there is nothing I can do about that. So, fuck it, here you go.

Wonshik fumed as he walked along the shoreline, the gentle sounds of the water did nothing to calm the bitterness that twisted his gut. He hated the way the jealousy burned inside his chest, he hated himself for despising Hakyeon who was innocent. Bile churned just below the surface threatening to spew from his throat at any moment. 

He raked his fingers through his wild hair in an attempt to smooth it down as if that would reign in his uncontrolled emotions. 

 

“Come on Wonshik, you're happy for them. You knew this was coming, right?” He mumbled to himself aloud.

**No.**

He turned his head in response to the whispered word. The white light of the moon still shimmered over the surface of the water. He looked down the beach, noting his footprints were the only impressions in the sand, he was utterly alone. This thought sparked his anger once again, and he scoffed.

__  
What, did you think he would have followed, even for a second? He thought to himself.  


**Oh, course not. He couldn’t.**

Wonshik glanced over his shoulder again, unsure if he heard the words or if he was finally losing his mind. The words were barely whispers that could be easily mistaken for the sound of tiny waves lapping at the sand, yet, at the same time, they were as clear in his mind as if someone had spoken them directly into his ear.

 

__  
I’ll just have to forget it. Forget what we had.  


**Move on**

__  
I have Jaehwan. He loves me, he always there for me.  


**Always**

__  
I could learn to love him.  


**I deserve better**

Wonshik spun around at the loud hiss and saw no-one. He realized he had arrived at a rocky section of the shoreline now, with very little sand left under his feet. He couldn’t remember walking this far but chalked it up to his being so deep in thought. The rocks began to grow bigger as he moved forward, some big enough for him to stand upon. The water was choppier amongst the rocks and he felt the gentle spray on his legs. He looked down the beach toward their villa again.

__  
He didn’t even come to check on me.  


**He couldn’t**

__  
He couldn’t come check on me because…  


**  
Because of…  
**

**HIM**

Wonshik felt his rage bubble back to the surface as he climbed to a slightly bigger rock. Taekwoon loved him, he had told him so, multiple times. He was now sure that Taekwoon would’ve come to him by now if it weren’t for…

__  
If it weren’t for him.  


**  
He doesn’t deserve  
**

**Taekwoon**

__  
I do

****

**He doesn’t even understand**

****

**Taekwoon**

__  
I do

**He’s only ever held him back**

__  
I wouldn’t. I love him. I understand him.  


**  
He STOLE him right from under…**

**OUR nose  
**

Wonshik lost his balance when a woman appeared before him. Even in the moonlight, he could tell that she was the sickly pale color of a corpse and was soaked from the top of her head to the bottom of her long white dress that made her look like she was floating. Her stringy hair clung to the side of her face and her bluish lips were turned down in a grimace. Her eyes were full of fiery rage, not too different from what Wonshik had felt moments ago.

 

He felt his feet leave the slippery of the rock he had been standing on and as if in slow motion, he began to fall. The woman’s mouth opened and from that blackness came a blood-chilling shriek. The shrill sound penetrated his mind in such a way that pain seared through him, he skull smacked against the boulder, and just before everything went black he noticed two more deathly pale women walking from the sea.

* * *

Wonshik’s mind was filled with clouded memories; memories consisting of Taekwoon’s smile and laughter. He could feel the remnants of warmth that were left by Taekwoon’s, arms that engulfed him and made him feel safe and loved. The warmth was fleeting though and would flitter away anytime he tried to really focus on it. It was as if Taekwoon’s love was there with him but just out of reach. He stirred, willing himself to wake from this torturous dream.

 

Wonshik awoke in his bed, sweat covered his body and his legs were tangled in the sheets as if he had been struggling to free himself. He cracked open an eye and glared at the clock, reading nine in the morning. Much earlier than he had ever woken on a Saturday before. He tried to lift his head but immediately thought better of it when his brain throbbed with pain. He thought back but couldn’t remember why he felt as if his skull was ready to explode. It most likely involved alcohol. He groaned, regretting all of his life choices, and closed his eyes again.

 

When he turned himself over, he felt his arms bump a solid form. His eyes popped open and directly in front of his face was a familiar mess of long black hair. Taekwoon’s face was hidden behind his hair and buried in the pillow but there was no doubt in Wonshik’s mind who it was lying beside him. One long arm was draped over Wonshik’s waist and a light snore could be heard coming from within the pillows.

 

He stared in confusion, unable to move or speak, trying to collect his memory. How had he gotten here? This had to be a dream. He was just somewhere else, wasn’t he? Taekwoon shifted on the bed and tightened his arm around Wonshik’s waist.

 

“Go back to sleep, it's too early,” the man moaned.

 

“Taekwoonie, hey, wake up.”

 

Taekwoon sighed but relented. He turned over onto his back and squinted up at Wonshik who was now propped up on his elbow. Wonshik couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous he was, even at this hour of the morning.

 

“What is it? I’m really hungover.” Ah, Wonshik thought, so his head pain was alcohol-related after all.

 

“Is… is this a dream?”

 

Taekwoon looked up at him with an amused expression before pulling him down on top of him and kissing him deeply.

 

“Did that feel like a dream?” he whispered after they broke the kiss.

 

Wonshik’s cheeks heated as sheer joy that spread through his chest. Maybe he had been in some prolonged, alcohol-induced nightmare. Maybe Taekwoon had left Hakyeon like he said he would. His heart pounded in his chest and he buried his face in Taekwoon’s neck. Either way, he would soak up this happiness for as long as it lasted.

 

Something lingered in the back of his mind, however. A thought or memory that sat at the very edge of his consciousness. Something sinister. He wanted to search it out, deal with it, but Taekwoon’s lips were on his again and his large hands were palming his ass. Wonshik could never resist him, even if he tried, so he allowed his body to relax against Taekwoon’s warm chest.

 

Their sleep clothes were tossed aside and forgotten in a matter of minutes. Wonshik found himself straddling Taekwoon’s hips as their bodies intertwined. He relished in the feeling of Taekwoon’s arms, the taste of his mouth, and the hardness he could feel beneath him.

 

“I love you, Taekwoonie,” he moaned as lips traced over his collarbone. Taekwoon paused and looked up to meet his eyes. There was confusion there like he was unsure he had heard what Wonshik had said. The room dimmed as if the sun was setting but Wonshik ignored it.

 

“I… love you too... Wonshik,” he replied, hesitantly.

 

Wonshik smiled.

 

“I love you, Taekwoonie. Don’t you love me?” he asked, determined to get a confident answer.

 

“Wonshik?” Taekwoon’s voice sounded nervous as he spoke Wonshik’s name.

 

“Wonnie?”

 

“What’s the matter, Taekwoon?” he was beginning to grow worried as fear seeped into Taekwoon’s voice.

 

“Wonshik!”

 

Wonshik coughed painfully, salty water coming out of his mouth with each heave of his lungs. Taekwoon knelt beside him in the sand, holding his head in his lap, a look of worry on his face.

 

“Taekwoon… what happened?”

 

“I don’t know, this is how I found you,” Taekwoon looked him over. “You’re not wet at all but you’re coughing up water as if you drowned.”

 

Wonshik sat up and his vision swam. He had definitely hit his head on the boulder when he slipped. When he touched the back of his head, his fingers came back wet with blood.

 

“Be careful, Wonnie, you may have a concussion,” his friend warned as he helped him to his feet.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment neither one of them wanting to come out and say what needed to be said. Wonshik in his desperation decided he would speak first.

 

“Taekwoon, please tell me that this is a dream. Please tell me that you're not taking this step. You said yourself that-”

 

“That was a long time ago Wonshik, things have changed and you know it.” Taekwoon glared at him as if it was his fault that he did not understand.

 

“You never told me. I waited for you.”

 

“I doubt Jaehwan would consider it waiting,’” his voice carried a hostile undertone.

 

“I just-,” Wonshik took a step back, now feeling unsure of himself and his own anger.

 

“You did what you felt was best, Jaehwan has never been happier.”

 

“We’re just dating, it’s not like that. You know that, Taekwoonie!” Wonshik grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist and yanked him closer. They stood nose to nose.

 

“You're kidding, right? You are the only one that sees it that way,” Taekwoon stepped back, creating a cold space between their bodies. “We're over Wonshik, we've been over since the day you said yes to Jaehwan.”

 

Wonshik recoiled as if the words had physically burned his skin. He shook his head, willing the tears to subside.

 

“No no no, Taek, no!” His voice was a shrill cry that sounded nothing like his own. He stepped forward and grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist again just to have it roughly pulled away.

 

“We’re done! Just go back to the house.”

 

Wonshik’s chest heaved as he struggled to compose himself. He was sure that a simple conversation, away from the pressures of their current lovers, would solve their issues. Taekwoon would see that they should be together because they were good for each other. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

 

He strode towards Taekwoon again, this time he carded his fingers in the man’s hair and touched their foreheads. It was something that had always calmed him before when he’d come over fuming after an argument with Hakyeon. Taekwoon gripped his sleeve but didn’t shove him away, much to Wonshik’s surprise. They just stood for a while, their emotions running high, and seawater gurgling by their feet. He lifted his chin slightly and pressed their lips together. The familiarity of his lips against Taekwoon’s made his chest warm and his shoulders relax.

 

Then no sooner had the moment begun, it was over. Wonshik found himself sprawled on the sand with a cold faced Taekwoon standing above him.

 

“I said we’re through,” these were not the heated words that come with passion and anger, but words that were frozen over with apathy.

 

Wonshik preferred his anger, at least that would mean that what they had still meant something to Taekwoon. He struggled to stand on his feet but the wet painful coughs that wracked his chest made it difficult. His vision blurred with tears but when he regained his footing he ran down the beach towards the villa.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik returns to the villa after his conversation with Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk...

Wonshik stumbled over the steps of the patio leading up to the villa. As he tried to catch himself a clay pot fell from its position and smashed on across the stone floor. His eyes burned and he growled as pain shot through his shin when it connected with the top stair. He cursed at himself and kept going, ignoring the trail of blood that he was leaving behind. Just inside the sliding door, the living area was washed in darkness and Wonshik stumbled past the couches and chairs towards the stairs. The sound of a shower above him told him that Jaehwan was in the shower. He swayed as he walked down the hall towards the furthest room.

 

The door was opened slightly, about an inch, and Wonshik could see that the room itself was empty. He pushed the door open, leaving a bloodied handprint behind on its white surface. The large bed was positioned against the furthest wall, with a desk vanity to the right of the room. Across from that, to the left of the room was the washroom. The light was on within and steam crept out beneath the door, left from a shower or bath that had just been finished. He took a few staggering steps further into the room and stopped when he heard humming.

 

Hakyeon stepped from the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a bag of toiletries in his hands. The bag hit the floor the moment Hakyeon laid eyes on Wonshik.

 

“Oh dear God!” he practically shrieked. “Wonsikkie, you’re bleeding everywhere!”

 

Wonshik’s looked at his friend in utter confusion. He was fine, why was Hakyeon making such a fuss? The sound of his voice grated on Wonshik’s mind. It was loud and annoying and overbearing. It needed to be silenced.

 

Hakyeon yanked him by the hand and sat him down on the stool that sat in front of the vanity. When he started picking at the blood crusted hair at the back of his head Wonshik couldn’t help but flinch.

 

“I have to get something from the bathroom, don’t move.” Wonshik watched Hakyeon’s reflection walk away in the mirror.

 

**Always the perfect one**

**Isn’t HE?**

__  
_He’s always thought he was better than me_  


**He doesn’t deserve him**

__  
_I do._  


**He doesn’t care for him like**

__  
_I do._  


**Kill**

__  
_I deserve Taekwoon, not him._  


**HIM ******

****

Hakyeon returned with towels and bandages in his hand, towel still around his waist, all the while reassuring Wonshik that he would be taken care of. Wonshik remained quiet as he listened to the man yammer on about this and that as he cleaned is wound with a dampened towel.

 

“Wonsikkie? Do you hear me?”

 

Wonshik looked up at his friend's reflection and nodded, unsure of what he was agreeing to.

 

“Taek will probably want to drive you to the clinic in the morning if you don’t want to go tonight.”

 

Hakyeon was right Taekwoon had told him he needed to see a doctor. Hakyeon always seemed to be right.

 

“Hyung, are you happy?” the sudden question made Hakyeon pause in his ministrations.

 

“More than I’ve ever been in my entire life, Wonshik-ah.”

 

“You’ll never make him happy,” the words came out in a hoarse voice that wasn’t his own and he coughed. Saltwater gushed from his mouth and soaked the front of his shirt. Hakyeon took a step back.

 

“What are you saying? Is this some kind of joke Wonshik?”

 

He stood and turned to face him, anger boiling up inside of him again. “You’ll NEVER. MAKE. HIM. HAPPY.”

 

His hands wrapped around Hakyeon’s long slender neck and he drove him backward against the wall. The thud that was made by the back of Hakyeon’s head made pleasure dance in Wonshik’s chest. All he needed to do is get rid of him and Taekwoon would see how much better they were in comparison.

 

“Won... sik, ugh,” Hakyeon choked and clawed at the hands that were around his throat. He looked down at Wonshik’s face as it twisted with rage and fear penetrated his thoughts. This face that showed so much emotion had, in total contrast, empty dead eyes. There would be no negotiations or pleas heard because Wonshik was no longer present, only fury remained within him.

 

Hakyeon pulled his hand back into a fist and swung it down hard against his assailant's nose, making Wonshik stagger backward. Hakyeon knew he would need to escape and find someone, anyone, to help subdue their friend so he launched himself off the wall towards the door. Wonshik, ignoring his bloodied nose, let out an inhuman howl that sounded like twisting metal and nails against a chalkboard. It brought Hakyeon to his knees. He could feel the deafening sound clearly even as he pressed his palms to his ears. It resounded in his mind, his very being, and he cried out in pain.

 

Wonshik grabbed a handful of Hakyeon’s hair and drug him back across the bedroom floor, leaving the towel that had covered his waist behind. Hakyeon’s mind shut down all processes other than an instinct to survive and he kicked and thrashed against Wonshik’s grip.

 

“Shut up, you fucking brat!” Wonshik roared and brought the heel of his foot down into Hakyeon’s gut.

 

Pain radiated through him and he curled his body, hoping to shield his most sensitive points from further abuse. Wonshik stood above with a small grin on his face as if he was enjoying it all.

 

“Wonshik, you… don’t have t- to do this.”

 

“Yes.”

 

**“I do.”**

“P-please, Won... s-sik.”

 

Wonshik reached down, pushed Hakyeon onto his back and straddled his hips. He knew what he had to do. It was the only way Taek would see how much better he was. He clenched his fist and punched Hakyeon’s face. Once, twice, and then a third time. Blood coated his fists. Hakyeon wasn’t moving as much anymore but he sobbed quietly.

 

“What is that hyung?” he leaned closer, turning his head so that his ear was closer to Hakyeon’s lips.

 

“Taek… woon…”

 

“How dare you even say his name?” he growled. He wrapped his fingers around Hakyeon’s neck again. He listened to the gasps and sputters as he tightened his grip. It was nearly done. He was moments away from being the only man that Jung Taekwoon loved. The edges of his vision blurred.

 

**Kill...  
**   


**HIM  
**

Cold, damp hands touched his shoulders gently. He watched as the hands caressed his arms, rubbing further down until they rested on his wrists. He gazed at the arms and felt a wet body press against his back. Knelt behind him was the woman he’d seen on the beach just before he slipped. Her eyes were the same dark orbs even in a room full of light. Her hair hung in limp, wet strands around her face and her dull colorless complexion was even more obvious now.

**Kill…**

Her hands inched further down and rested on the back of his own now. He coughed, water trickling from his mouth. Hakyeon was still sputtering and gasping, kicking weakly beneath him so Wonshik tightened his grip.

**HIM**

He held tightly and didn’t let go. Thoughts of Hakyeon smiling with Taekwoon flashed in his mind. Memories of watching them together and in love pushed him onward in his murderous haze.The woman’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face came into view next to his as she embraced him. She smiled, now much more beautiful than when he first saw her at the shoreline. Her blue lips whispered to him, even as water dribbled over them.

Wonshik looked down at Hakyeon once more. He watched the life drain from his friend's eyes and he watched his body go still. The door creaked behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Hongbin standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...


	4. Hongbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for you. Enjoy!

Hongbin walked into the house after dousing the fire with sand to put it out. He knew that he would have to go up and check on Jaehwan and Hyuk after what had just happened. Jaehwan always appeared to be the happy jokester of their group but Hongbin new better. Of all of them, Jaehwan was definitely the most sensitive. He was trusting, loving, and wanted to please everyone, especially Wonshik. Hongbin also knew that Jaehwan had been head over heels for Kim Wonshik for at least the last three years.

 

So when Wonshik had accepted Jaehwan’s confession, the man was ecstatic. He had called Hongbin in the middle of the night to tell him the news, claiming that he couldn’t possibly have waited until morning. Hongbin, however, knew more than he should and could only tell his friend to take things slowly and to guard his heart carefully. Jaehwan, in his lovesick daze, had paid him no mind.

 

Now he was on his way to comfort his friend and not for the first time. The lights were on all over the house, undoubtedly Hyuk’s doing, and he switched them off as he moved towards his room. Taekwoon and Wonshik would be fine without them. He pushed open the door to the room he was sharing with Hyuk and saw the youngest of his friends reclined on his bed playing some first-person shooter game on his phone. Hyuk gave him a glance and smiled.

 

“Hey, hyung, where have you been?” he asked, eyes still glued to the action on his phone.

 

“Ah, just talking to Taekwoon-hyung. How did things go here?”

 

“Oh, right. As expected, I followed Jae-hyung to make sure he was alright and he said he was.”

 

“What, then you just left?” Hongbin asked, mild irritation creeping into his voice.

 

“Of course not. What kind of friend do you think I am? I stayed and talked for a bit then he patted my head and said he was going to take a shower.” Hyuk didn't look up as he spoke. “Cha-hyung was there when I left so he wasn't alone.”

 

Hongbin nodded and decided to take a shower himself. He took his time, enjoying the way the warm water washed the saltiness from his skin. He also took a moment to think about everything that happened out by the fire. He had known Hakyeon for what seemed like forever and he felt like he was on the verge of losing him. He couldn’t deny the fact that he assumed Hakyeon and Taekwoon would break up eventually. Yet, here they were, a proposal, a ring, and a yes.

 

If I had only been brave enough to let him know how I felt.

 

Hongbin sighed and let the water run over his head. He decided that that was the last time he would think such regretful thoughts. This made him laugh softly. He had made this promise to himself before; declaring that he was happy for them as long as Hakyeon was happy. He just couldn’t stop the frustration and bitterness from surfacing every time he saw them together. He swallowed his emotions and stepped out of the shower.

 

After he was dried and clothed he headed out of the bedroom and up the flight of stair leading to the rooms his elders had chosen for themselves. He and Hyuk were the youngest and the only single guys in the group so they were left with the bedroom on the bottom floor that had two twin beds. As he passed the first door to his right he opened it slightly and peeked in. Jaehwan and Wonshik were sharing this room for the week they were here. The bed was large and covered in plush pillows and handmade quilts. He was a tad bit jealous. He stuck his head in the door and sure enough, the shower was running and the room was empty. Jaehwan had gone to shower like he said so Hongbin continued walking down the wide hallway.

 

He stopped to admire a painting that hung under a dim display light halfway down the hall. The work was clearly old and encased in a heavily protective display case. It depicted a naked man fleeing three women who were bearing torches and weapons. The scene was dark and dreary with yellowish skies to match the yellowish terrain, but what unsettled Hongbin the most were the expressions on the women's faces. Their eyes burned with hate and rage as they pursued this naked man that had offended them.

 

It was clear that the women were spirits or deities of some sort since they hovered above the man and had snakes in their hair. Hongbin shook his head, wondering why someone would want such morbid art in a vacation rental home.

 

A heavy thud drew his attention away from the painting. He looked down the hall towards Hakyeon’s room, where the sound had come from. The man was probably rearranging his clothes in the closet, again, or cleaning the room. Hongbin remembered how Hakyeon would clean his room after coming over to hang out when they were in high school. The habit didn’t disappear when they went off to university either. The thought of Hakyeon in his dorm room fussing over his unmade bed or overfilled trash can made him smile. He headed down the hall to the room that Hakyeon was staying in.

 

When he got to the door he could hear a bit more shuffling so he pushed it open, ready to help his friend with whatever he was struggling to do. He had not expected to see Wonshik in the room, he had not expected to see any of what he saw. Wonshik was straddling Hakyeon’s still body. There was blood smeared into the expensive woven rugs that covered the floor. The small details began to come together in Hongbin’s mind, and he began to slowly catch up with reality. Hakyeon was unmoving, his eyes distant and staring at the ceiling, and blood was smeared across his beautiful face. Wonshik removed his hands from around Hakyeon’s neck and stood.

 

“I had to Hongbin… He was going to take my Taekwoonie away from me,” he whispered, voice too hoarse to speak any louder.

 

Hongbin didn’t hear what he said. He couldn’t hear a sound over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears. He was vaguely aware of moving forward and collapsing next to Hakyeon’s still body. He could no longer control his body so he just watched as his hands gripped at his dead friend's shirt. Hongbin was numb to the hands that grabbed his shoulders trying to pry him away from the body. He was unaware that it was Taekwoon who was pulling at him and calling out Hakyeon’s name because he was unable to hear over his own blood-curdling screams. His sight darkened and then everything faded to black.


	5. Sanghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk tries to hold it together

Hyuk tapped his screen furiously, he was determined to not let that jerk BAEK04 beat him again. The landscape was eerily quiet as he ducked his avatar behind a burnt-out military vehicle, searching frantically for his opponent on the roofs of the nearby buildings. BAEK04 loved to snipe but Hyuk wasn’t letting that happen this round. He decided to change position and sprinted for the dark opening that had been blown into the side of a nearby building. After he was there he hunkered down behind the digital rubble and scanned the area once more. A smug smirk played at the corner of his lips. He was going to get that guy this time.

 

The thought had barely taken root in his consciousness when an explosion flared across his screen. The impact sent his body flying against the wall like a rag doll and he cursed loudly as his screen slowly bled into it deep red color. After staring at his opponent's avatar run circles around his own, he tossed his phone onto the bed and leaned back. That asshole had done it yet again, snuck up behind them and off-ed him just like that.

 

Now all he had to do is find something to entertain him for the remaining hours of the night. Maybe we could get Hongbin to watch a movie with him. They hadn't had that much time to just relax before today and while Hyuk would never admit it, he was homesick. A nice crime drama would be a good choice and hopefully one that he could watch without subtitles. He rolled over and stretched his body, letting all the tension from being hunched over his phone melt away. 

It was then that he heard the bloodcurdling scream coming from the second floor of the house. The sound was nothing like he'd ever heard. He could tell it was one of the guys upstairs but he couldn't tell exactly who. On instinct, he bolted upright and sprinted from the room, headed for the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the steps he stopped, frozen in place for just a moment watching Taekwoon come through the door of the house. They stared at each other for a moment before the screams begin to come again. Hyuk and Taekwoon both snapped out of it and went straight for the steps.

 

Taekwoon beat him to the landing due to his long legs and they both rushed down the hall towards the screams. When Hyuk burst into the room after Taekwoon he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Wonsik was standing watching the scene, mumbling to himself as if he was in a trance and Taekwoon was pulling at Hongbin who was wailing so loudly that Hyuk couldn't think. He watched as his friend clutched Hakyeon to his chest, and suddenly realized that Hakyeon’s body was limp. Hyuk took a step forward so that he could see Hakyeon’s face but it was buried deep in Hongbin’s chest.

 

“What the fuck is happening, Wonsik?” Jaehwan cried hysterically from the doorway. He was dressed in a white cotton robe that he had undoubtedly thrown on after his shower. Hongbin’s screams and Hakyeon’s body were clue enough that something awful had happened in that room. Jaehwan gripped at Wonsik’s shirt, tears spilling over his reddened cheeks, and begging for an explanation. 

 

“I had to... I…” Wonsik mumbled as he stared blankly at the scene before him.

 

Hyuk knelt next to Hongbin who had stopped crying and was cradling Hakyeon’s body against his own. He wanted to be confused, confusion would protect his mind from the reality of the situation. He could convince himself that a horrible accident had happened and that Wonsik, one of his best friends, was not a murderer. Instead, reality weighed on him like an ocean, threatening to drown him at any moment. He couldn’t breathe, not in this room, not while listening to Jaehwan sob and scream. He needed air. So he stood and rushed from the room, took the stairs two at a time and escaped that house.

* * *

He stood on the veranda and inhaled so deeply it hurt but before a breath could escape his lungs, he was doubled over and spewing sour liquid onto the stones beneath his feet. He retched for what seemed like hours until acid began to rise from his stomach and burn his nose. When there was nothing left to purge, the tears began to fall. He wept openly as he sat back against the cool pebbled wall that made up the exterior of the villa. The sound of the sea lapping at the beach eventually lulled him into a slow silent sob. He gazed up at the black sky and even though his vision was blurred by tears, he could still see the stars twinkle back at him joyously, unbothered by the fact that his life was now in turmoil. He swiped a sleeve across his face to clear the moisture and mucous away before pushing himself to his feet. 

 

This situation would have to be taken care of, the authorities would need to be alerted, and testimonies would need to be made. The longer they waited, the worse it would be. He entered the house once more and crossed his arms at how cold it had become. Maybe this is what horrible death did to a home and the people within, it brought with it a chill that froze everything it touched. There were no comforting words, no reassuring hugs, no warm meal that could ease the pain he felt. Death turned everything into ice. He would just have to deal with it. 

 

He took the stairs up to the second floor and could hear Taekwoon’s sobs coming from the room where everything had happened. His stomach twisted, threatening to bring him to his knees again but he pushed on. The hall seemed to be twice as long as it was before or maybe it was dread slowing his strides. Hyuk knew what he had to do, it was just a matter of doing it. The door was now directly in front of him, beckoning to him. He entered the room and squared his shoulders; he made it a point to not look at the body that use to be his friend and spoke up.

 

“Listen, everyone. We need to go downstairs to talk about what happened and what our next move will be.”

 

Jaehwan was the only one listening, possibly to only one sane enough to listen, as Hyuk spoke and he nodded his head obediently. He was desperate for someone to take the control of this mess having always looked to Hakyeon as their leader. So Jaehwan took Wonsik’s wrist in his hand and began pulling the dazed man out of the room. Hyuk looked around the room for Hongbin and spotted him sprawled out on the bed, asleep. Hyuk would have to address this later, but for now, he needed Taekwoon to follow him downstairs. 

 

“Taek-hyung, you need to let go now.” Hyuk placed his hand gently on Taekwoon’s shoulder as he spoke, unsure of what the grieving man would do if he startled him.

 

“Get away from me,” Taekwoon growled in warning.

 

Hyuk gulped. He knew the situation was a screwed as it could possibly be, but he also knew that they needed to talk about what actually happened and then he would have to contact the police.

 

“Hyung, we have to talk-”

 

“I said get away from me!” Taekwoon raged, tears falling from his eyes. He shoved Hyuk backward with a surprising strength, slamming his back against the wall. Taekwoon’s face was contorted, fierce, nothing like Hyuk had ever seen. Yet, he couldn’t back down from what needed to be done, it was for the best for everyone. Besides, no matter how strong Taekwoon’s anger allowed him to be, Hyuk was still stronger. 

 

“I’m… so sorry,” he said as regained his footing. In the next moment, Hyuk was behind his elder, arms hooked beneath Taekwoon’s, and his palms pressed into the back of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon was secured by the strength in Hyuk’s arms as he flailed in a fruitless attempt to shake free. Hyuk grimaced and hot tears began to stream from his eyes again. 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” was all he could whisper as he dragged his wailing friend from the room and down the stairs. He would protect them. He would protect them all, even if that meant being hated for the rest of his life.


	6. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin wakes up and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood, MCD. **  
> ** Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood, MCD. **  
> ** Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood, MCD. **  
> ** Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood, MCD. **

Hongbin jolted upright and looked around the room frantically. His head throbbed with pain and he gripped his hair until the sensation passed. He felt as though he had dreamt of the most horrifying things and he sat with his eyes closed trying to recall the details. Something had happened to Hakyeon and he had felt so powerless, so useless, that it made his throat tighten just to think about it. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, preparing to stand when he saw Hakyeon’s lifeless body on the floor. A scream welled up in his chest, ready to be released when the memories of what happened resurfaced all at once. Hongbin had not been dreaming at all. His worst nightmare was, in fact, reality. The scream escaped his mouth as a grief-stricken sob and his lungs seemed to collapse afterward, allowing nothing in or out. He gripped his chest as the pain of being hit with a sledgehammer coursed through him.

Even closing his eyes did nothing to rid him of the image of Hakeyon’s corpse from his mind. It was burned into the back of his eyelids and would probably be there for the rest of his life. When Hongbin finally opened his eyes to look at the scene again his grief was suddenly replaced with rage. Rage that was directed at the filthy murderer by the name of Kim Wonshik. He had done this awful thing; he had betrayed the fidelity of friendship and destroyed the most precious thing in Hongbin’s life. Cha Hakyeon was the most beautiful being to walk among these shit people on this shit planet. Hongbin knew his friend deserved better than the hand he had been dealt.

Hongbin sucked in a harsh breath. He couldn’t allow himself to fall apart again. He knelt down next to Hakyeon’s body and took his friend's hand, which was still warm to the touch, in his own. Hakyeon’s neck was mottled sickly blue, perfect impressions of Wonshik’s hands. Images of Hakyeon smiling and laughing flooded Hongbin’s mind, his graceful movements as he danced, the way he always took care of everyone especially Hongbin. With these thoughts, his eyes filled with tears that refused to fall and he rested his head on Hakyeon’s chest. The chest that was now empty of the calming heartbeat of a living and breathing person. The silence screamed at him, mocked him, and fed his fury. 

Blinding hot anger swirled in his heart. Almost as if on autopilot, he heaved Hakyeon’s body up and into his arms. His mind was clouded with grief but he had to do something, anything. Hongbin was a ship with no rudder, moving forward with little control over his direction. When he had Hakyeon in his arms, he shuffled towards the donor and shoved it open with his shoulder. The trek was slow and tedious. Hakyeon may not be the largest among them but he most definitely was not light. Hongbin trudged down the hall aimlessly until he came upon the hanging painting he had noticed earlier in the night. The painting, while still strange, now seemed different to him somehow. The anger and malice that twisted the women’s faces didn’t seem so out of place now. He understood their rage, their need to tear down and destroy all those that had wronged them. Now, those goddesses seemed to call out to him, a strange whisper in the far reaches of his mind, urging him to make things right. Hongbin looked down at Hakyeon whose head hung back exposing the hateful bruises on his neck once again.

_Kim Wonshik, he did this. He took everything from me._

**  
He must pay.  
**

_He doesn’t deserve to take another breath. Not when Hakyeon will never smile again._

**  
None of them do.  
**

Hongbin stopped and allowed the thought to sink in. The truth of it all, he realized, was that Jung Taekwoon was the ultimate cause of this catastrophe. Had he loved Hakyeon honestly, truly, he would never have been so bold as to even touch Kim Wonshik. Had he seen Hakyeon’s worth, he would have never taken part in this sordid affair. An affair that Hongbin had long ago demanded Taekwoon end for the sake of Hakyeon.

_  
I warned him._

**  
He did not listen.  
**

_I told him Hakyeon would be the one hurt._

**  
He never listened.  
**

_He played with our lives like some sick puppeteer and now he plans to just walk away._

**  
He needs to confess his sin...  
**

_… And repay this debt._

 

The chill that crept down Hongbin’s neck, over his shoulders, and down his spine felt like cold fingers. It made him shiver and his exhaled breath seemed to cloud in front of his face as if he were standing outside in the middle of winter. The cold filled his chest and the burning rage that had been ready to consume him vanished, leaving behind a cold, hard, and barren wasteland. All that remained was the need for retribution. A sinners fate is punishment as payment for the wrong they have done and as far as Hongbin was concerned Jung Taekwoon and Kim Wonshik has committed the ultimate transgression. One that could not be undone or forgiven. Hakyeon would never see another day because of their immorality so Hongbin would collect their payment in full.

**Their payment in flesh.**

Hongbin moved to turn back towards the room he had come from but from the corner of his eye, he saw what seemed to be movement in the painting on the wall. The women seemed to be closing in on the terrified man, the blade in the hand of one of them edged closer to him at a snail’s pace. An outburst of angry voices came from the lower level pulling Hongbin’s attention away from the painting for a moment. It sounded like Jaehwan screaming. At the same moment, the frame shook violently on the wall and the hook gave way behind it. It crashed to the ground with a loud thud causing the frame to crack at the corners. This should have made Hongbin uneasy, even frightened, to see the painting fall from the wall with no outside force but it did not. He simply looked at it for a moment and turned away, Hakyeon’s now cold body limp in his arms, and headed back to the bedroom from which he had come.

 

After lying his precious Hakyeon on the bed, Hongbin found a bowl and washing cloth in the bathroom. With gentle hands and methodically movements he cleaned the blood from Hakyeon’s face and neck. Blue bruises were spread across his cheeks and around his eyes and Hongbin wiped at them, wanting so badly to make them disappear, to no avail. There were no tears as he cleaned the body, none as he pulled out clean clothes from Hakyeon’s drawer and clothed his naked and exposed body. Hongbin’s heart was hardened like a block of ice but he would give the love of his life the last bit of respect that he could. Hakyeon deserved more than this but it was all Hongbin could offer.

 

Once Hakyeon’s body was clean and clothed Hongbin moved his cold hands over his chest and took a step back. Hakyeon could be mistaken for taking a nap if it were not for the discoloration across his face and neck, clear signs that a murder had taken place. As a final farewell, Hongbin bent over, brushed Hakyeon’s hair away from his face, and kissed his forehead. Moments later the window was open and the curtains billowed in the breeze. Hongbin disappeared into the night.

* * *

The patio door swung open and Taekwoon stumbled out, tripping over his own feet. Light from the house spilled out of the door and illuminated his features. Even from afar the fear and dread could be seen on his face. Shouting could be heard from inside the living room where Taekwoon had just been. Taekwoon scrambled to his feet and Hongbin watched from the shadows of the veranda as he moved off into the night.

 

“He would run from his own mistakes,” Hongbin muttered to himself in disgust and his grip tightened on the object he held in his hand. A familiar chill crept up the back of his neck and made the fine hairs stand on end. Thoughts that weren’t quite his own ran through his mind.

**He hasn’t the right.**

**He must atone for his perversion.**

**Kill him.**

A life for a life. Hongbin stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against and walked towards the beach. Taekwoon had stumbled his way down the shoreline and could be seen in the distance. The moon was still high and gave a clear view of the entire strip of beach along the gulf. A line of trees that surrounded the property was the only thing that gave Hongbin shadow to walk in. He was confident that even if he walked in the moonlight, Taekwoon was too focused on fleeing to notice that he was being followed.

 

Seawater gurgling against the rock line in the sand was the only sound that broke the silence that surrounded them. Birds and insects had quieted their songs long ago, giving in to the moon’s ownership of the latest hours of the night. The stars were like bursts of white fireworks in the sky, there were so many of them. There were clusters of them streaking across the deep blue, mingling with cosmic clouds of the Milky Way. Hongbin was in the midst of so much beauty but was unable to recognize it. Such breathtaking scenery would normally soothe his weariness, yet the icy layer over his heart refused to budge. All he could see was the form of the man that had stolen everything from him.

Taekwoon continued to stumble as he ran across the sand towards the pier. He just needed a moment to breathe and collect himself. This wasn’t his fault, none of it was. Wonsik killed Hakyeon, his fiance, which made a victim as well. All he could think of was Jaehwan’s face as he screamed and them, exposing their past indiscretions. Who did Jaehwan think he was? He pointed his fingers at Taekwoon as if he were innocent of all wrongdoing. Taekwoon was no fool; he knew that Jaehwan had kept their secret for selfish reasons. If he had revealed all that he knew Hakyeon would have left Taekwoon where he stood. His only chance at having Wonsik was for Taekwoon to remain unobtainable. So he kept his mouth closed and failed at being a best friend to Hakyeon. Besides, did his silence not aid in getting them to where they are right now? 

 

Taekwoon made it to the pier and walked down the concrete walkway to the wide round platform at its end. A large ‘H’ was painted in its center as if the platform was once used as a helipad. However, the way the cement was cracked and crumbled made Taekwoon think that it had not been used as a helipad for quite some time. The mansion that was hidden at the top of the hill was empty so maybe it had not be used in years. He let his long body fold as he sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Hongbin watched Taekwoon from the end of the pier. The moonlight glimmered on the water’s surface around the crouching man as he wept. It shined against Taekwoon’s jet black hair and gave his pale skin an ethereal glow. Hongbin thought that it looked like a scene from a fairy tale, Taekwoon being the forlorn prince, but all fairy tales must come to an end.

 

“Jung Taekwoon.” Hongbin did not raise his voice as he walked down the pier. He simply called to him as if they were meeting each other in the morning before class. His walked slowly because he knew there was nowhere for Taekwoon to run anymore. His friend had done all the running he could possibly do now.

 

“Jung. Taekwoon.”

 

Taekwoon looked up from where his face had been buried in his hands and glanced around. His vision was blurred from the tears that were still running down his cheeks so Hongbin called to him again.

 

“I’m here, hyung.”

 

Taekwoon scrambled around to look for him and for a moment Hongbin saw relief wash over his face. Relief. As if Hongbin were here to absolve him of his crimes. As if Hongbin himself were not victimized in this sickening game Taekwoon and Wonsik had played. As if Hakyeon’s death were a mere miscalculation to be forgiven. Hongbin’s grip tightened once more.

 

“H- Hongbin-ah,” Taekwoon stuttered. “Beannie, y- you’re here.” His long fingers quivered as he reached out for Hongbin. Hongbin was now within a few feet of him and he stopped.

 

“Yes, hyung. I’m here.”

 

“Beannie… Hak- h- he's… gone?” His tone lifted at the end of the sentence as if he was unsure of what he was saying or what the words meant.

 

“Yea, hyung,” Hongbin muttered as he looked down at Taekwoon knelt on the ground. Taekwoon, even with a red and tear-streaked face was ridiculously beautiful, here surrounded by the stars. Hongbin, like everyone that looked upon Jung Taekwoon, had always known this. Yet, his beauty, for all its worth, had done nothing to keep the blackness of his soul from spilling out and poisoning everything around him.

 

“B- Beannie…” Taekwoon’s voice wavered and he crawled closer to Hongbin. “This- this isn’t my fault, right? I told him, just like you said, I told him it was over. Months ago!”

 

A breeze swirled its way in from the sea and the chill of it made Hongbin’s skin break out in goosebumps. It shouldn’t be so cold, even when standing by the water’s edge but his breath fogged in front of his face all the same.

 

“Not your fault?” Hongbin looked down at Taekwoon, who crawled even closer to Hongbin, nodding. A choked laugh forced its way from Hongbin’s mouth. “Of course this is your fault, hyung.”

 

The relief and hope seemed to slowly drain from Taekwoon’s face as the words sunk in. He reached up to grip the bottom on Hongbin’s shirt. His mouth opened and closed as he attempted to speak but words never came out.

 

“You have lived your life without restraint, how you saw fit,” Hongbin said to him quietly. “Most people are unable to live their lives as candidly as you.” He squatted on one knee so that he could look closely at Taekwoon’s face. His tears were gone, the only evidence of them was on his wet cheeks which Hongbin took a moment to wipe dry. He stood again, towering over his friend for the last time.

 

“Now, hyung, it's time to make recompense for the lives you’ve ruined in order to live so freely.”

 

Taekwoon looked confused until Hongbin carded the fingers of his free hand through his dark wavy hair. Taekwoon unconsciously leaned into the caress, his mind looking for any comfort it could find. It wasn’t until that moment, clutching at Hongbin’s shirt and feeling soothed by his touch, that Taekwoon noticed the long blade in Hongbin’s hand. It had a smooth wooden handle and looked like it would be used to cut vines, a machete.

 

“Beannie… w- what's going on?”

 

Hongbin did not answer, he just stared down at Taekwoon with cold, emotionless eyes. In fact, Taekwoon’s question had barely registered in his mind. He lifted his weapon slowly and tightened his grip on Taekwoon’s hair when he attempted to squirm. Now was the time to make him pay.

**  
Kill him.**

It was clear that Taekwoon was screaming words, probably pleading for his life, but it fell on deaf ears. Hongbin brought the blade down in a swift motion and blood splattered across the white cement. Taekwoon was crying again, gripping at the gash on his arms after they were splayed by the machete. He tried to yank free but Hongbin’s grip in his hair was unrelenting.

**Again.**

The swing wasn't good enough, Hongbin knew this, so he raised his weapon again and brought it down harder. When it connected with flesh, blood sprayed from Taekwoon’s shoulder like a hydrant. Hongbin had never seen so much blood in his life. It soaked Taekwoon’s shirt and covered one side of his face. The screaming had yet to penetrate his mind but he could see Taekwoon’s distorted features. The pain was evident, he stared up at Hongbin in confusion and agony, but his eyes were distant. Taekwoon knew he was dying. Hongbin had to pull the machete twice to dislodge it from deep inside Taekwoon’s shoulder. When it slipped free, more blood gushed from the wound.

**Again.**

Hongbin raised his arm again, bringing it down with all his might. He did it twice more, ignoring the constant spray of warm red fluid across his own face and the way Taekwoon’s body went limp in his grasp. His mind faded to black and his body moved mechanically as he worked. His muscles burned with each lift of his arm. Taekwoon’s blood was a weak currency for the debt that had to be paid. Hakyeon deserved more. Hongbin wanted, no needed, to take more.

**AGAIN.**

When he came to, the sound of the sea was the first thing to seep through the fog that blanketed his mind. Tiny waves still lapped the side of the pier happily. The moonlight beamed all around him and was nearly too bright for his eyes when he opened them. Then there was the smell; the thick, metallic, and nauseating smell of blood. Hongbin looked around and saw the cement was covered in it, the undulating water was darkened by it, and his body was smeared with it.

 

Taekewoon’s body was nearly unrecognizable when Hongbin gazed at it. It was covered from top to bottom in blackish red and slumped to the ground, lifeless.

 

“Paid… in full,” Hongbin muttered, but his job was far from over. Kim Wonsik still had a debt to pay. He swayed unsteadily on his feet as he turned to walk back to the villa, his bloodied machete clutched in one hand and Jung Taekwoon’s severed head in the other.


End file.
